Hex Shield
Hex Shield is a tech power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Hex Shield Spawn a geth energy barrier that blocks all fast-moving projectiles, including bullets. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Shield Strength:' 2000 *'Duration:' 18 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Shield Strength:' 2000 *'Duration:' 18 sec Rank 3: Shield Strength Increase shield strength by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Shield Strength:' 2400 *'Duration:' 18 sec Rank 4: Pulse/Shield Strength Pulse Upon spawning, an electric pulse is emitted that does 400 damage in a 3 meter radius. Shield Strength Increase shield strength by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Shield Strength:' 3000 *'Duration:' 18 sec Rank 5: Shock/Duration Shock Enemies passing through the shield are electrified, taking 500 damage over 5 seconds. This effect can be detonated. Duration Increase duration by 100%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Shield Strength:' 2400 (Pulse), 3000 (Shield Strength) *'Duration:' 36 sec Rank 6: Damage Synergy/Large Shield Damage Synergy When active, generate additional energy for all your systems to increase damage by 10%. Large Shield Spawn a wider shield and increase shield strength by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Shield Strength:' 3200 (Pulse), 3800 (Shield Strength) *'Duration:' 18 sec (Shock), 36 sec (Duration) Player Notes *Hex Shield is extremely useful on objective waves, especially those involving hacking, and enabling or disabling devices. *The Hex Shield is best used when strategically deployed in choke points, corridors and doorways, allowing complete defense and mitigation of enemy attacks. *The "Shock" evolution of Hex Shield can stop enemy advances (with a shocking/stunning animation), allowing the Geth Juggernaut Soldier and the squad to deal with the situation more easily. **Hex Shield evolved for Shock can prime enemies for a Tech Burst. It can also outright kill weaker enemies such as Husks and Seeker Swarms. **Most small enemies will try to close the distance and melee the player. The enemies will run right into the Shock Hex Shield with no regard for their own safety to get to the player. **Enemies will also not tend to run around the edge of the Hex Shield but come straight at the player through a deployed Hex Shield. A "Large Shield" evolution Shock Hex Shield means that most small enemies end up shocking themselves trying to get to the player if the Hex Shield is located in a choke point. **Shock evolution is also excellent for Ravager Swarmers as they will run up to the shield to get to the players and be killed instantly. *The "Pulse" evolution does a small amount of damage, but will stagger nearby enemies, making it useful if surrounded. **Repeatedly throwing a Pulse Hex Shield while surrounded will quickly vaporize any small enemies within the Pulse range. **Pulse stacked with the Shock evolution will damage and then cause any enemies touching the shield to be stunned for a few seconds. This allows the player a few extra seconds to recharge powers to throw the Hex Shield again to potentially vaporize any small enemies around the player. *Shock and/or Pulse evolutions will vaporize smaller enemies when killed denying Cannibals a corpse to eat. Larger enemies do not vaporize when killed by the Hex Shield. *Guardians will walk right up to the Hex Shield and are knocked backwards from the Hex Shield due to the large shield they carry. This does not deter them and they will just keep walking up and bouncing off the Hex shield repeatedly as long as it is deployed or until they are killed by the player. **Shock evolution does NO damage to a Guardian. They just bounce backwards from the Hex Shield instead of being shocked. **Pulse evolution does NO damage to a Guardian. They just bounce backwards from the Hex Shield if in range of the pulse. *A strategically deployed Hex Shield (with the "Large Shield" evolution) can block and redirect the swarm hazard on the Firebase Glacier Hazard map. *The Hex Shield grants excellent protection when dealing with Atlases, Turrets and Ravagers. **When fighting Cerberus, the Hex Shield can be placed right next to turrets to block out much of the turrets' line of sight. *Geth Pyro flames, Ravager shots, Praetorian lasers, and Scion grenade shots will not be stopped by the shield if the player is standing too close to the shield. **If the player throws a Hex Shield to stop incoming heavy fire (or pyro flames), the player should stand back from the shield about the size of the Geth Juggernaut Soldier and the shots will not hit the player. *Friendly fire can pierce the shield to hit enemies on the other side if piercing mods or piercing ammo consumables are used. However, the shield will still take the full damage from the friendly fire and the usual penalties for piercing objects apply. *Enemies will treat the Hex Shield as solid cover and won't shoot at it unless they are aware of players hiding behind it. *The strength of the Hex Shield is also boosted by the Geth Juggernaut Soldier's shield bonuses from their Hardened Platform passive class power. *The Geth Juggernaut Soldier's Heavy Melee can be used on enemies on the other side of the shield. *Dark Sphere sticks to any solid surface or cover it encounters including the Hex Shield. *The Hex Shield can also provide protection for the Geth Juggernaut Soldier's Geth Turret (power) if it is deployed behind the shield so that enemies can't shoot at it. *The Large Shield has small 'notches' in the top edge that allow a Geth Juggernaut Soldier to fire at enemies whilst being almost completely protected from return fire. *Be careful when deploying the Hex Shield near stairs or ramps; it can be generated partially sunk into the ramp, making it significantly less effective/useful as cover. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Geth Juggernaut Soldier de:Magischer Schild ru:Шестиугольный щит uk:Шестикутний щит Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Multiplayer Category:Geth Category:Tech